


Under The Moonlight

by memesonice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Government, Harry is deputy communications director, I promise, Liam is the president, Louis is associate white house counsel, Louis is southern, M/M, Military Inaccuracies, Niall is press secretary, Oops, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Political Inaccuracies, The West Wing References, West Wing AU, White House, Zayn is deputy chief of staff, but its okay, but not, idk how to explain it, idk what im doing, louis is republican, my bad lmao, the boys are all american
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: Harry Styles has no problem doing his job. He's efficient and hard working.That is, until Louis Tomlinson comes back into his life and messes everything up.--A west wing AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Under The Moonlight

Harry swung the door to the main floor open. He expected everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to him dramatically, like they do in TV shows. And Harry would be the star. So he waits for the supporting cast to look at him, but no one does. They continue doing what they were doing, bustling around him and focusing on their duties. Harry sighed and continued to walk through the door frame. Someone who does pay attention to him is Nick, his assistant. “Hi Harry.” He says as he matches Harry’s brisk pace and they walk together. Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye and just knew that he had news. And it wasn’t good. 

They reached Harry’s office and before he walked in he turned to face Nick. It ticks Harry off that Nick is taller than him. He frowned. “Nick I am not in the best mood, I didn’t have time to get my coffee and my cat threw up on my sofa.” Harry turned around and walked to his desk. “I couldn’t take her to the vet so I left her with my neighbors son.” He shrugged off his coat and set it over the chair. He took a breath, staring at his feet. One of his socks was inside out. “I don’t trust him.” He finally looked up. “Remind me to check on him during lunch.” 

“You have a meeting with Senator Baldwin at Lunch.” Harry bit his lip. “Before lunch then.” Nick nodded and held his hand out to Harry. Harry looked down, he hadn’t even realized Nick was carrying a coffee. “For me?” He asked. Nick smiled. “You need it more than I do.” Harry returned the smile softly. “Thank you Nick.” He said and took it from him, taking a nice long drink. “Um, Harry.” Harry looked up from the cup. Right. Nick has news

Nick bit his lip and cleared his throat. “What Nick?” Harry asked cautiously. Nick let out a quick breath and shook his head a bit before announcing, “They hired Tomlinson.” 

Nick took a step back, cowering in the door frame as if he was bracing for impact. 

Harry took another drink of coffee and blinked. 

“Tomlinson?” He asked dumbly. Nick nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes sir.”

Harry took another sip of his coffee. And then it hit him. His eyes flew open and he looked at Nick with an expression somewhere between shock and anger. “The republican?” He yelled.

That got a few employees' attention, they looked into Harry’s office curiously but didn’t stop by to find out the details as to why Harry was yelling. He does that quite a lot. 

“Yes sir.” Nick said calmly. 

Harry walked from behind his desk and out the door, thrusting the coffee into Nick’s chest as he left. “Harry!” Nick said and followed him. Harry walked quickly and was about to turn a corner when he saw familiar blond hair ahead of him. Harry grabbed Niall by the sleeve before he could pass him. “Hi Harry.” Niall said, easily rerouting his path to walk with Harry, as if this happened often. 

Harry didn’t return the greeting, instead just saying, “Paul hired Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson?” Niall questioned and Harry rolled his eyes-even though he had asked the same thing. “No Jake Tomlinson.” Harry grumbled annoyingly. Niall bit his lip. “I don’t know anyone named Jake Tom-” Harry scoffed. “Yes, Louis Tomlinson, I was being sarcastic.”

Niall laughed loudly. “Oh I get it!” He exclaimed and laughed again. Harry huffed as they rounded another corner. “No Niall… You're missing the point. Paul hired Louis Tomlinson. The Republican.” Harry said with wide eyes. 

Niall stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging. “Ok.” he replied plainly.

“Okay?” Harry asked, his voice raising slightly as they walked down the hall. “Okay!?” He repeated. “No! It’s not okay!” Harry was smiling. He felt like he was at the butt of a joke he didn’t understand. Niall scratched the back of his head. “He embarrassed me on national television. He embarrassed the democratic party! This white house!” Niall sighed as they reached Paul’s office, holding the door open for Harry and he followed him in the office. Eleanor, Paul’s secretary didn’t look up from her computer as she said, “He’s in a meeting.”

Harry scoffed. “Not anymore.” Eleanor stood from her desk. “Mr. Styles Paul said no-”

“I don’t care.” Harry passed her and flung the door open. Niall offered her a sympathetic look as he followed Harry in. 

“Paul. I need to talk to you right now.” Paul was sitting at his desk a man whose face Harry couldn’t see--and frankly, harry didn’t care who he was--was sitting across from him. Paul looked up from his conversation. “Harry.” He said in a warning tone, taking off his glasses with a frown. “Whatever this is about… It can wait.” He said sternly. “Sir, with all due respect, it cannot.” Harry said. Pauls jaw dropped a little bit and his eyes shifted to Niall who could only offer him a shrug. Harry continued. “I heard about Tomlinson from Nick and I am just not sure I understand.”

"A republican? Especially one who has embarrassed me, this party, and this white house? Our president? And now you hired them? they are working for us?” Harry runs a hand through his hair as he walks around the office in a short pace. “I’m just trying to figure out what kind of alternate universe or bad dream I’m in right now.” Harry laughed suddenly. “Oh!” Harry walked over to Niall and put a hand on his shoulder, laughing again. “I get it. This is a joke. Very funny.” He laughs.

Niall is standing very still. “Harry.” He mumbled, biting his lip and looking down. Harry calms down. “What?” He said, still smiling slightly, before looking back at Paul. But Paul isn’t sitting anymore. He has stood up, and so did the man that he was having a meeting with. But it wasn’t just any man. It was Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

“Harry I do not know what has gotten into but this behavior is unexceptable.” Harry stood up straighter and bit the inside of his cheek. “First, you barged into my office when I specifically said no interruptions, then you disobey an order, and then you start yelling at me?” Harry didn’t say anything, only casting his eyes downwards in shame. Paul turns back to Louis. “Mr. Tomlinson. I am so sorry fo-” Louis inturrupted with his stupid southern accent. “No, Mr. Higgins. I’m sorry. This,” He motioned to Harry with his hand, “was one of my concerns when I had agreed to take the job but I was assured that everything would be alright.” 

He picked up his briefcase and gathered his coat in his arms. “It was my mistake for believing that.” 

Harry could feel his heartbeat in his throat. “I’ll see myself out.” Tomlinson said, nodding at Paul before walking out the door that Harry and Niall were still standing by. Harry waited a moment before rushing after him.

Paul looked at Niall and cleared his throat. “Is there anything you need, Horan?” Niall shook his head. “Uh… No sir, i was just talking to Harry and he uh left.” Paul nodded and Niall bit his lip. 

“Oh.” Niall said. “I should probably go too then.” Paul nodded. “Yes. you should.” 

“Louis!” Harry said, following the top of his head as he weaved through the white house staff. At this moment, Harry was thankful for his long legs because before he knew it he had caught up with Louis. “Louis.” He said, grabbing his shirt at the elbow. Louis turned around and tore his arm from Harry’s grip. “Do not touch me.” He said, venom in his voice. Harry faltered slightly under Louis’ scrutinizing gaze. Louis turned to keep walking. “Louis, I need to talk to you.” Harry followed him. Louis laughed, but Harry could hear the pain in his voice. “I think you have said enough.” 

“I want to say sorry.” Harry mumbled. 

Louis turned around with raised eyebrows, “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry repeated. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry Mr. Styles what did you say?”

Harry cleared his throat and looked around before repeating himself louder. “I’m sorry.” 

Louis cupped his hand around his ear and tilted his head slightly. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry practically yelled, bringing people’s attention. Harry looked at Louis who was now smirking. Harry went red, his shoulders slumping forward. “I’m sorry- i just don’t understand.” Louis crossed his arms and gave Harry a once over. “We can talk. Your office.” 

Harry led Louis to his office. Louis looked down at his watch, making Harry feel a bit awkward and troublesome. 

“I’m sorry Louis. I really am," Harry said when they entered his office. He closed the door behind the both of them. Louis looked up at the sound of his voice, leaning against the wall, giving Harry his undivided attention. "I didn’t know you were in the office when I said those things and I meant no harm to you. I just didn’t understand why you were offered the job.” Harry put his head in his hand for a moment. “That sounded wrong-sorry-" Harry raised his eyes to meet Louis'. "What I mean is that this is a democratic white house, and you’re a republican. That’s what I meant. I wanted to know what urged Paul to offer you a job. And why you took it, I guess.” 

Louis pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, looking at Harry intensely. “Mr. Styles.” He started, his voice level and strong. “I took this job because it is my dream to work in the white house and it is my civil duty to serve the president when I am asked and given the opportunity by the chief of staff. I may have opposing views but that does not make me incompetent. I do believe that anyone else in my position would do the same, yes?”

“Yes.” Harry agreed. 

“I got my undergrad in Political Science at Berkley and I received a JD at Harvard. I earned everything that has come my way.” He took a step towards Harry. “I can do my job.” He took another step, his head now tilted up to Harry’s, not breaking eye contact. Harry could feel sweat accumulating at his brow and he prays Louis can’t see it. “And I can serve my country.” Louis’ eyes flickered down before looking back up at Harry.

“Now, is that all you wanted to ask me?” Harry bit his lip and cleared his throat slightly. “No.” He said, looking back at Louis. “What else?” Louis asked in a low voice as he reached up to touch Harry’s tie. Harry’s eyes searched Louis’ face, trying to make sense of the expression he’s wearing. “Why did you say those things?” Louis sighed, knowing that he was referencing the TV appearence. He straightened the other mans tie and took a step back. “They were true.” He said. Harry’s eyes narrowed, “It was for education improvement and-” 

Louis cut him off. “I did not oppose your package.” He defended. “I simply said that it was no better than the republican’s bill, which is true. And you said-”

“It was embarrassing.” Harry interrupted. 

Louis gave him a disapproving look. “It was only embarrassing because you didn’t know your information.” 

Harry took a deep breath. “Okay.” Louis smiled slightly, knowing he had won this argument. “I’m sorry.” Harry said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“I accept your apology.” 

Harry sighed with relief. “Now, Mr. Styles, walk me back to Mr. Higgin’s, please. I will get lost on my own.” He said plainly. Harry smiled slightly but nodded, opening the door for him. 

“You know, you can call me Harry, right? We are coworkers after all.” Louis didn’t look up at him when he replied, “We are coworkers, Mr. Styles. Not friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> (: i hope y'all enjoyed.  
> 


End file.
